A vehicle, such as an automobile, is generally provided with relatively large seats in comparison to the spatial dimensions of the interior thereof so as to provide laid-back seating for occupants. Therefore it is often uneasy for the occupants to move within the vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 61-205524, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 63-191942 and 62-84536 disclose arts related to a vehicle seat provided with a foldable seatback and a slidable seat cushion, what is called “a walk-in mechanism”. These arts make a seat capable of folding the seatback and sliding movement of the whole of the seat.
However, a conventional vehicle seat provided with the disclosed walk-in mechanism slides the seat while holding the seat cushion in a substantially horizontal position thereby limiting the sliding distance of the seat in fore-aft direction. Therefore the conventional vehicle seat even equipped with the walk-in mechanism cannot make it sufficiently easy for occupants to move within the vehicle.